doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP08: Tricks and Traps (Doom II)
MAP08: Tricks and Traps is the eighth map of Doom II. It was designed by Sandy Petersen and uses the music track "The Dave D. Taylor Blues". Strategy Walkthrough First, go through the southern door and you'll be in a room with many Barons of Hell and a Cyberdemon (A). Once the Cyberdemon sees you, he'll start firing, hitting the Barons (who at first don't see you until you decide to attack), who will fight back. While they're fighting, pick up the soulsphere here (B). If all the Barons between you and the Cyberdemon have been killed, move in front of another batch so the rockets hit them instead of you, and the fighting should continue until the Cyberdemon is killed. Once the Cyberdemon is dead or there are too few Barons left to kill him, pick up the invulnerability sphere nearby and kill the remaining enemies. Once the coast is clear, drop down to where the Cyberdemon originally was and pick up the yellow skull key ©, flipping the switch behind it in order to get back to the starting area (D). Be careful upon re-entering the center room, as some Barons may have accidentally teleported from the previous room. Back in the center room, open the yellow door and follow the path along until you reach the red skull key (E). The floor behind you will have sunk into a pit of sludge, keeping you from returning to the starting room. Arm yourself with your most powerful weapon and back into the alcove where the red skull key lies and pick it up. Once you do, the walls start lowering, unleashing a slew of enemies (F). Clear a path to the northeast corner of this room and pick up the invulnerability sphere. Clear out the rest of the enemies and flip the switch in the northwest corner of the room to raise the bridge to the center room again (G). At this point you can exit, although much of the level remains unexplored (and is completely optional). Check the secrets section below for descriptions of the optional areas. Once you're ready to exit, open the red door in the center room (H). You may want to save here, as the next obstacle is easy to mess up, resulting in inescapable death. In order to reach the exit door, you must run across the platforms floating in the sludge. Once you step on one (I), however, it begins sinking, so speed is essential. Once you've successfully reached the other side, open the exit door, kill the demon, and flip the switch. Secrets # Through the southwest door in the starting room is a long hallway with a chainsaw at the end. When the chainsaw is picked up, a secret room opens directly in front of it (J). # This one is a bit involved. First, flip the switch at the far end of the cacodemon room (K). Next, return to the starting room and enter the northeastern door. The northern wall of this room has three alcoves in it. Enter any of them to cause a staircase to rise on the other side of the room. Hit both switches at the top of the stairs to open a secret passage back in the center alcove (L). # After exploring the rusty metal halls in secret #2, the diamond-shaped room adjacent to it will open up even larger, releasing several enemies. After dealing with the enemies, shoot the marble demon face wall to reveal a BFG 9000 (M). # Through the eastern door in the starting room is a small room with a lion-faced wall and two teleports on either side. Shoot the lion face to access a third teleport taking you to a secret platform in a new area (N). # After passing through any of the three teleports in the lion face room, you'll be taken to an isolated area. There is a pillar with two gargoyle heads in the center of this room. Shoot the northern face of the pillar to open an alcove in the southern end of the room (O). # Same as #5, but shoot the southern face to open an area in the northern end of the room. Be careful, as both of these secrets will reveal pain elementals in addition to the secrets (P). # In the same isolated area as secrets #4-#6, drop down into the brown sludge pit and open the red wall on its northern end to access a system of slime tunnels (Q). Speedrunning Routes and tricks Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things External links * MAP08 demos from the Compet-N database Tricks and Traps (Doom II)] Category:Sandy Petersen levels